UNBOUND
by BeelPhegor5
Summary: A Fan-Fic I write for my guilty pleasure. Don't like, don't read! - Tags: [Anime/Manga Xover], [Adult Content], [Corruption], [Harem], [Manipulation], [Overpowered MC], [Villainous MC], [World Travel], [Self-Insert/SI] - Copyrighted Elements belong to their respective owner.


**Vol 1 - 01: DEATH**

**###| Main Character(MC)'s P.O.V |###**

My life was below the average but could be considered better than many. I grew up in an orphanage, never knowing my parents, was emancipated after graduating ninth grade, worked a part-time job as a cashier in one of the chain convenient stores while attending senior high, and became full-time worker after graduating. I didn't continue to college because I didn't have time and fund. I was currently enjoying all the myriad benefits of bachelor-pad life. Age twenty-four. No significant other.

I wasn't exactly short or frumpy or hideous or anything. But when it came to the opposite sex, apparently I had nothing to offer. What do you expect? I was only a senior worker in a convenient stores franchise, never getting a chance to promote because I only had senior high school's diploma. I was self-conscious of my lifestyle and it became a wall that prevented me to have a serious relationship. At least, I could still sate my biological need by visiting a brothel.

As I was lying on my pooling blood, I recalled my life since I became aware of the world around me. Strangely enough, my memory was very clear. I could recall all the details in my memory as if they only happened yesterday even though the events happened years ago. The so-called revolving lantern phenomenon, I supposed.

Yes, I was currently dying. Why I was dying? It was due to the robbery that happened so abruptly. I was in the middle of my 8 hours midnight shift when the robber entered the store and pointed their gun at me. I used "They" to refer the robber because they wore a baggy hoodie and mask that gave no physical characteristics whatsoever, not even giving out their gender.

I was dumbfounded when they pointed their shaking gun on me. If I was calmer, I would recognize the inexperienced robbing attempt before me. However, I was dumbfounded and terrified when a gun was pointed to me. My dazed state seemed to drive them to the edge. In the end, they pulled the trigger and shot my chest.

The bullet punched through my skin, tissue, and muscle, slipping through the gap between my ribs, and puncturing my right lung before coming out through my back. Then excruciating pain and agonizing heat came afterward. It was the most painful experience I had the displeasure to feel.

When the robber finally realized what had happened, they quickly left me alone without uttering a word. I fell down the floor and wet sensation quickly pooled under me. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I watched the ceiling blankly as my lifeblood drenched my shirt and back. But, man, was my chest burning. So painful. Beyond anything I'd describe as pain.

'What's up with that? It's hurt so much... Gimme a break!'

**[****Confirmed. ****Nullify Pain****…successfully acquired.****]**

Now the burning feeling on my back was starting to fizzle out. Instead, an intense, frigid cold was attacking me from head to toe. Like, the pain and the heat were pretty well gone by now. It was just cold. Cold as hell. I felt as if I was gonna freeze in place. Who knew dying could keep you so damn busy? Just then, what remained of my increasingly oxygen-deprived brain cells chanced upon a flash of stupid thoughts.

'Shit! Am I going to die alone here? Who am I kidding? I am going to die for real. Fuck! I hope I am going to be reincarnated in another world like those protags in fan-fictions…'

I didn't know what was possessing me to have that idiotic thought. Maybe, I was just desperate and scared, I supposed. I didn't know what would happen next after my death. I wasn't a believer of a religion. No time to join a religion. No one taught me to be a believer. However, I entertained my crazy thoughts, wishing to be reincarnated in another world like what happened in the fan-fictions I read in my free time.

As an aside, I was a nerd. Some would even call me a weeb. But, I didn't care. Animations and Comics from Japan were the sources of comfort in my shitty life. At least, they are number two. Sex was number one, of course.

'Man… If I get a chance to be reincarnated in another world, what kind of world is that? I hope it is a world based on Japanese animations and comics. Those fan-fictions went on like that, after all. I wonder if I will be reincarnated in Earthland… the world of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima…'

**[****Confirmed. ****Setting the destination…successfully set.]**

Why Fairy Tail? You probably wondered in confusion. Allow me to enlighten you, uncultured swine. You see, even though I hated the plot of FairyTail due to the bullshit "Power of Friendship" that often used to deal with the ridiculous enemies that should kill the protagonists, I still liked Fairy Tail because of the art! Yes, I liked Fairy Tail due to Hiro Mashima's drawing. That "mangaka" knew very well how to draw fair ladies for his comics.

'If I get reincarnated in Earthland, I would build a harem full of those hot chicks! I know having a harem in real-life seems unrealistic. Maybe, if I met with a Random Omnipotent Being after my death, I will request for the power to make girls madly in love with me?'

**[****Confirmed. ****Transcendental Charm****…successfully acquired.****]**

'Yes. I am going to just do that! Still, it will be good if I got reincarnated years before the canon start. Perhaps, around the time when the likes of Mira are still an impressionable little girl?'

Well, I liked Mirajane Strauss as a female character in Fairy Tail. Therefore, if there was a chance for me to get reincarnated in Earthland, she was on my top priority to convert. As a matter of fact, I would do just that by all means necessary.

**[****Confirmed. ****Setting time coordination****…successfully ****set****.****]**

'But… Earthland was portrayed as a very dangerous place with those magical beasts, dark mages, demons, gods, dragons, and misanthropic immortal hellbent for the world's destruction. I will ask for another cheat if I ever meet a random omnipotent being! Yes. I will ask for a cheat that allows me to master any magic I want!'

**[****Confirmed. ****Transcendental Magic Affinity****…successfully acquired.**** Magic Creation…successfully acquired.]**

'Additionally, I want to have a huge magic core and second origin that can produce magic energy endlessly. Yep. There is no use for cheat mastery of magic if I don't have a magic core that makes 10% of residents of Earthland can use magic.'

**[****Confirmed. ****Transcendental First Origin****…successfully acquired.**** Transcendental Second Origin…successfully acquired. Fuse Transcendental First Origin and Transcendental Second Origin...Transcendental Cores...successfully acquired.]**

'But, only cheats for magic won't be enough. I will ask for the indestructible, ageless body so I won't die from being killed or from old age! And when I get reincarnated, I wish to be in my late teen, around the early twenties, perhaps? There's no way I would like to start from a baby!'

**[****Confirmed. ****Unbreakable Body****…successfully acquired.**** Immortality…successfully acquired. Setting age…successfully set. Preparing the body…successfully prepared.]**

_'Fuck! The hell I am thinking. There is no way something like that will happen. It only happens in fictions for fuck's sake! Maybe, my fear for the unknown after the death messed up my already messed mind. I read too many reincarnation fan-fictions, damn it!'_

I finally realized how stupid I was for rambling and deluding myself, wasting my precious time as I was dying. There was no way I would be reincarnated in a world based on animation and comics. It was due to despair and fear that my mind entertained such crazy thoughts, I supposed. Even so, I should use my remaining time for better stuff. Well, now I didn't have more time. I saw the darkness slowly creeping in from the edge of my field of vision.

_'There is no use… Tonight, I will die for real… What a shitty life…'_ was my last lament before I blacked out.

**###| Author's Thought |###**

The idea for the scene above came from the prologue of "That Time I Got Reincarnated as Slime". My protagonist will be Overpowered. VERY (capitalized for a reason) Overpowered with his absurd skill-set. If you dislike the genre "harem", "overpowered protagonist", "corruption" and "manipulation", you better drop this story as soon as possible. I won't mind since I write this story for my own guilty pleasure.

Regarding harem, well, I have chosen Mirajane Strauss as a candidate for now. You are probably wondering if my protagonist will visit other universes or not. Don't worry because he will visit the other universes to increase his harem, but it is still a far plan. I am currently in the middle of completing the draft for Fairy Tail Arc.

Next chapter will be released soon, and by "soon", I mean in a few days. Thank you.

**###| Word Count |###**

Chapter: 1343

Author's Thought: 143

Total: 1486


End file.
